Page 7:Super Mario Sunshine
Summary A year went by without a Mario adventure game, and Nintendo decided to create one. They came up with this, though it may not have been to everybody's liking, but still it was a Mario adventure game. Story Mario, Peach and her adviser Toadsworth decide to go on a vacation in the tropics and to the island of "Isle Delfino" which consists of weird creatures called "Piantas" and "Nokis". But as soon as they got there, they come across a type of strange paint-like goop that tainted the gorgeous island, the Piantas hold Mario responsible for the atrocity and order him to clean up the entire lsland. But Mario has an advantage, another invention of Professor Elvin Gadd called F.L.U.D.D. (Flash Liquidizing Ultra Dousing Device) to clean up the once pretty paradise, he will also have to obtain the Island's other source of beauty: The Shine Sprites, but what he'll also discover is the *real* perpetrator of tainting Isle Delfino. Gameplay The game itself is essentially Super Mario 64 with a pressure hose the size of a backpack on Mario's back. However, it also borrows some elements from The Legend of Zelda series of games, with vast areas and helping out the locals as they'll also be covered in the paint-like goop and also wanting some of the Island's fruit. The game also festures secret platform areas where Mario has to jump on plastic, glass or wooden platforms and turning cubes, these areas are quite challenging (especially with the fact that you must complete these areas without F.L.U.D.D.). Like Super Mario 64 there are also 120 Shine Sprites to collect (though only 70 of those sprites are needed to actually beat the game). The game's big strength is that it has a dazzling environment which *really* resembles a gorgeous tropical paradise, with it's graphics, soundtrack and bright lighting. The game also has an overall good replay value, not only that there are areas to explore and Shine Sprites to collect even after you beat the game, but you can also go to a certain Pianta that'll give Mario a pair of sunglasses and even a island themed shirt. The new device in the game: F.L.U.D.D. has several attachments that'll enhance Mario abilities. There's the initial hover nozzle that'll help Mario clear a gap even if he misjudges the distance. There's also a Turbo boost nozzle that'll allow Mario to travel faster and even glide on water. There's also a jet nozzle that acts like a jet pack, which it propels Mario to higher places that Mario can't reach otherwise. The game also saw the return of Yoshi who not only retains his ability to hover in the air, but also spit juice that can wash away the goop (even solid goop that can be found in some places). Reception Though because the game plays closely to Super Mario 64, it met with mixed success. Yes it does feature many new features and environments, but once you get into the bare bones of this game it's Super Mario 64 through and through. But it has brought on a reasonable amount of admiration for it's graphics and it's dazzling resemblance of a tropical paradise and it's challenging difficulty as well as it's good replay value. Trivia * In the beginning of the game, when F.L.U.D.D is introduced and scans Mario, it plays some clips from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World and Super Mario 64. * The square, circle, triangle and X shaped symbols found around the island are the main symbols of Sony's Playstation consoles. The latest Playstation (Playstation 2) came out around the same time as the game. * In the area: Noki Bay, you find a shine sprite by collecting red coins in a bottle, at the bottom of this bottle is an unfinished building of some kind, by hacking into the game you'll see a small book laying inside. This may or may not be something left over from development of the game that was scrapped. * Isle Delfino is a reference of the development project of the Gamecube (titled "Project Dolphin"). * After you beat the game, you'll find a Pianta that'll give you a pair of Sunglasses (and an island shirt adorned with Shine Sprites after collecting all 120 Shine Sprites). This feature was originally going to be in the options menu where you can control the brightness of the screen. * The game makes a reference to Luigi's Mansion as the Janitor at Hotel Delfino will complain about the ghosts and say that somebody should suck them all up with a Vacuum. * The Layout of the exterior of Sirena Beach resembles the Gamecube Controller. * The game was used as a psychological study to see which video game was better at making people more helpful along with another game: Chibi-Robo and it clearly showed that games like Super Mario Sunshine and Chibi-Robo can actually teach people to be more helpful and value life more, while M rated games make people more hurtful. * There's a surprising reference to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as the pesky runner: Il Piantsimo can be revealed by hacking into the game to reveal the sprites, it is actually the Marathon Man from LOZ: OOT which you give the bunny hood to as Young Link. * The names of the places around Isle Delfino are Italian names of random stuff. * The first Epsidoe in Sirena Beach features a light Silhouette of a Manta Ray, a reference to the literary iteration of The Shinning.